<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Doubt by brumalbreeze</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28011183">Doubt</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/brumalbreeze/pseuds/brumalbreeze'>brumalbreeze</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>DeuAce Twitter Drabbles [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, Idiots in Love, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:41:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>902</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28011183</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/brumalbreeze/pseuds/brumalbreeze</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“The hell’s with your face?”</p>
<p>Deuce frowned too. “What about my face?”</p>
<p>“You look like you’re about to walk out of an exploding building to avenge your family with nothing but your bare fists.”</p>
<p>(A drabble about Deuce and his doubts about whether or not Ace <i>actually</i> likes him back.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Deuce Spade/Ace Trappola</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>DeuAce Twitter Drabbles [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1763746</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>82</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Doubt</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the prompt, <a href="https://twitter.com/algidwind/status/1337390939879313408?s=20">"Doubt."</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“A-Ace! I like you. Please go out with me!”</p>
<p>“… Sure.”</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>It had been about half a month since Deuce confessed to Ace and they started dating, but Deuce still wasn’t sure if they were doing things right. He wasn’t even sure if there was a right way to go about dating someone in the first place, but uncertainty and doubt haunted him every day.</p>
<p>For starters, not a whole lot had changed between them. Even before they “officially” started going out, they were almost always together anyway, due to being part of the same dorm and in the same class. It’s not like they exchanged sweet words or soft moments now either. If Deuce had to list out concrete differences from before they were dating and now, it would be the fact that they sometimes held hands in private and, when they were <em>absolutely sure</em> no one was near their vicinity, they kissed.</p>
<p>Were they supposed to be doing more, though? Was there anything beyond sometimes holding hands and occasionally kissing when it came to dating someone? And, actually, did Ace even like him back?</p>
<p>Deuce was so flustered and nervous when he asked Ace out that he didn’t even pause to confirm if Ace returned his feelings. He was simply over the moon that Ace agreed to date him. But thinking back on it, he couldn’t recall a single instance where Ace verbally expressed that he, too, liked Deuce.</p>
<p>But if he didn’t like Deuce, then why did he agree to date him? Just for the hell of it and to see what it’d be like to go out with a guy? Critical thinking had never been his strong point, and this situation was just making him increasingly confused.</p>
<p>“… Ngh, ouch!”</p>
<p>A sharp bite of pain on his lower lip drew Deuce out of his thoughts, and he returned to the present moment.</p>
<p>“… What?”</p>
<p>“What do you mean, ‘What?’” Ace said with a frown. “The hell’s with your face?”</p>
<p>Deuce frowned too. “What about my face?”</p>
<p>“You look like you’re about to walk out of an exploding building to avenge your family with nothing but your bare fists.”</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>Ace rubbed his forehead and sighed. “This conversation is going nowhere,” he muttered under his breath. “What were you thinking about so hard?”</p>
<p>Deuce fell quiet for a moment. “You.”</p>
<p>“Okay,” Ace said. “And?”</p>
<p>He took in a breath. “Do you… Do you like me?”</p>
<p>Ace stared at him incredulously and blinked. “You’re really asking me that right now and in this situation?”</p>
<p>“This situation” being Ace sitting in Deuce’s lap with his arms looped around his shoulders, and Deuce holding onto his waist. And the fact that they had been making out literally mere moments ago.</p>
<p>His face went red. “W-Well, I don’t know, so that’s why I’m asking!” He tightened his fingers on Ace and furrowed his eyebrows. “You’ve never said you liked me, so how am I supposed to know how you really feel?”</p>
<p>“Wow,” Ace said. “What kind of scumbag guy do you think I am? Did you think I agreed to go out with you just because I wanted to do some kind of friends with benefit thing with you? You’d think we would’ve gone way farther if that’s the case.”</p>
<p>“Th-That’s not what I mea—”</p>
<p>“Look, just because I don’t verbally say something doesn’t mean I don’t think or feel it. It’s embarrassing to have to say everything out loud.”</p>
<p>“But if you don’t tell me, how am I supposed to know?”</p>
<p>“I’unno,” Ace said huffily, “through my actions or something?”</p>
<p>Deuce’s frown deepened. “But it’s not like you treat me any differently either. I mean, we kiss and hold hands and stuff, but it’s not like anything else’s changed since we started dating…”</p>
<p>Ace averted his gaze and started playing with the short hairs at the nape of Deuce’s neck. “… That’s because it feels good enough hanging out with you like usual. It’s fun being with you even if we don’t do anything special.”</p>
<p>A shiver went up Deuce’s spine, though he wasn’t sure if that was because Ace’s fingers tickled the back of his neck or because of something else. Looking at Ace, with his lightly flushed cheeks and small pout, was definitely doing funny things to his heart, though. And as the meaning of Ace’s words dawned on him, the warm feeling in his chest and the grin on his face grew.</p>
<p>“Ace!” Unable to contain himself any longer, Deuce opened his arms and hugged Ace close to himself.</p>
<p>“O-Ow, dammit. I can’t breathe, stupid,” Ace complained, wriggling around in protest.</p>
<p>Immediately, Deuce loosened his hold. He buried his face into Ace’s neck and shoulder and breathed in. “Ace, I like you.”</p>
<p>Warm hands gingerly rested on Deuce’s back as Ace returned his embrace with less vigor.</p>
<p>“Ace,” he said again, his breath melting into Ace’s shirt. “I like you. I—”</p>
<p>“Okay, okay!” Ace exclaimed, “I get it, so… stop saying that.”</p>
<p>“I like you.” Deuce squeezed him a little tighter.</p>
<p>Ace sighed at his persistent, but after a second, he muttered, “I… like you too.”</p>
<p>In time, Deuce would learn about the different love languages and how to understand them, but for now, this was all he needed from Ace to banish all the uncertainty he had been harboring until now.</p>
<p>Ace liked him back. And there was no doubt about that.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Been feeling kind of antsy lately, so I'm taking drabble requests on Twitter! You can check out <a href="https://twitter.com/algidwind/status/1337235039252140033?s=20">this thread</a> for more info. Drop me a request if you'd like. You can even do it anonymously!</p>
<p>Also, I finally (FINALLY) finished translating the Halloween event for Twst, so if you're interested in that, you can <a href="https://twitter.com/algidwind/status/1316350088508133377?s=20">read it here</a>.</p>
<p>Ooh, one last thing. Did you know I'm fostering cats now? I tweet lots of cute pictures, videos, and stories about them regularly, so you should check out <a href="https://twitter.com/_meowmeows">my Twitter for them</a>!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>